


I Trust You

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Lavender_and_Vanilla Explains It All or Fanfiction Fixes Everything [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: I do not ship Mycroft Holmes and Lady Smallwood and neither does Greg.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я тебе доверяю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399512) by [AnniePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix)



> I think the summary says it all.

“Hey, you busy?” Greg stood in the doorway of Mycroft’s home study. He held two tumblers and a bottle of single malt scotch.

Mycroft, seated behind his desk, looked up at his partner and smiled. “No, come in.”

“I could really use a drink and I didn’t want to drink alone.”

“Did the Culverton Smith interrogation not go well?”

Greg entered and sat the tumblers on Mycroft’s desk. “It’s all in how you define ‘well’,” he said as he filled each glass with a finger of the scotch. He handed one to Mycroft and took his with him to the sofa.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows questioningly, as he sipped his drink, but Greg stared into his glass unseeing. “Gregory?” he eventually prompted.

Greg took a drink. “Sorry. He’s a real monster. Your brother should get a medal for bringing him in.”

Mycroft snorted. “I will let her majesty know. Though he has turned down all the previous offers.”

Greg smiled ruefully. “At least this bastard is going away. The recording is inadmissible, but the man can’t stop confessing his crimes. Or more accurately boasting of his crimes.” The silver haired DI had another gulp and rubbed his face.

“I am sorry you’ve had a difficult day.” Mycroft rose and went to the sofa to sit next to his partner.

“How was your day, love?” Greg was desperate for another subject.

“Ah, well, you know.” Mycroft said noncommittally and had another sip of his beverage.

Greg chuckled. “Yeah I know. You can’t say.”

Mycroft slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and withdrew a card. “I do think I need to discuss with you something that occurred at work today.” He handed the card to Greg. “I was given this by Lady Smallwood.”

Greg glanced at the card. “It’s Lady Smallwood’s number. You already have her number. Why would she give you her number?” He focused on Mycroft.

“It’s her personal number.” 

“Why would you need her personal number?”

“In case I would like to have a drink sometime.”

“A drink of what?”

“Apparently my choice.”

Greg stared at Mycroft for a beat. “She hit on you.”

“Thank you. That was my interpretation as well, but I was unsure.”

“She fucking hit on you.”

“So it seems.”

“She’s your boss!”

“Technically I…”

“That’s sexual harassment!”

“Gregory…”

“What? I’m pissed!”

“Would you look at the card again?” Mycroft requested calmly.

Greg rolled his eyes and complied. He stared at the card as if he could make it burst into flames. Then a puzzled look crossed his face. “This says…” He turned to look at Mycroft.

“Yes.” Mycroft held Greg’s gaze.

“Oh God. You’re going to call her to have drinks.”

“I believe I will have to.”

Greg sighed. “This day gets better and better.” He knocked back the rest of his scotch.

“I am sorry.” Mycroft sounded contrite.

Greg shook his head and collected himself. “No, no. It’s fine.” He gave Mycroft a half-hearted smile. “I trust you, My.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

“Just… be careful.”

FIN


End file.
